The present disclosure relates to a storage container for individual medicament portions and in particular to a storage container for an apparatus for automated dispensing of individual medicament portions.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide individual medicament portions, or medicine, to patients on an individual basis. In some instances, groups of common drugs can be packaged together in a container, based on a physician's prescription, for a patient. This permits patients to have an individual package or container with their medications based on their individual needs. It also permits caregivers to provide patients with a single group of medicament portions. Packaged medications can reduce the likelihood of mistakes by the caregiver and increase efficiency of the caregiver.